Clipped Wings
by whizcuz
Summary: Trying to find a way to cope with her life's stressors, Sora is in a constant battle between her family ideals, loyalty, and her primitive desires. SasukexOC
1. Chapter 1

Ahem, this is my first Lemon story. I got inspired by **LadyFoxy**. This isn't really my usual style of writing. I also had to convert it from first POV to third. Anyway, it seems that the hidden fangirl in me came out while writing this particular story so Sasuke may be a tad OOC. Please, constructive criticism is more than welcome but at least have some decent spelling if criticising.

**Warning**: This fanfic contains the following: unhealthy relationships, sexual scenes

**Naruto **© Masashi Kishimoto  
>Original Characters and plot belong to me (<strong>whizcuz<strong>).

* * *

><p><em>Clipped Wings<em>

She was returning from her encounter with Itachi and Kisame, walking home through the forest and thinking about what Itachi had told her. His words repeated in her mind like a broken record player: "_I don't usually keep any friends but I am making an exception with you._"

She was four years younger than he was but she assumed he had grown rather fond of her enough to think of her as a sister. She didn't want to break that bond so she decided to just be on his good side. She knew it was wrong to be communicating with a missing-nin but Itachi was the closest to a friend she had. She was shy and so found it difficult to establish ties with others.

Shifting her thoughts onto something else, she found herself ecstatic because she was finally not going to be an only child. Her mother was pregnant with a girl, but it was a shame her father wasn't going to be around to witness it in person. He had recently died on a mission. They took his death very hard. Hopefully, this child would bring light into their home.

She hurried home and found her mother straining, gripping onto her stomach.

"Sora, I–I think the b-baby is coming. Urgh, get s-some towels and spread them around."

"Mum, my medical ninjutsu isn't good enough. I'll get some medical help. I will be right back," Sora told her.

She did as she promised, bringing a doctor with his assistant to help with the delivery. As soon as Sora saw blood, she looked away for it disgusted her. She couldn't justify it because blood was something a Ninja should be used to. But she believed she wasn't a true Ninja.

"Sora, your mother hasn't fully dilated, and I see the baby crowning, but just barely."

Sora took a glance and quickly looked away, vomiting. Then she fainted.

She woke up and looked around her, disoriented and trying to figure out where she was. She realised she was at the hospital. She gasped.

"Where's the baby?" she screamed out, attempting to get off the bed.

A nurse came in. "Everything will be fine."

"Where's my sister?"

"She's taken care of. Would you care to see her?"

Sora nodded, curiosity churning in her stomach. She stood up and began to follow the nurse.

"Where's Mother?" she asked along the way.

The nurse stopped and turned to face Sora. "I'm sorry but your mother died while giving birth. There was trouble with the delivery, too much blood. Our medic-nin weren't able to successfully stop the flow."

Sora widened her eyes and began to run out of the hospital. She couldn't believe her ears; she wanted to deny what she just heard.

"Sora, you're in no condition to leave. Come back!" the nurse called to her.

Sora ran as fast and far away as her legs let her. She leaned against a tree to catch her breath. She looked up at the sky, the wind whipping at her hair. What now? She was going to have to care for her baby sister. Be like her mother. A tear slipped down. She really needed her dad's advice in that moment. Why did they have to send him? Why did he take that mission? Sora slid down the tree trunk and sat down, burying her face in her knees.

Yet she wouldn't disappoint him. Sora couldn't avoid the truth any longer. She had to check her sister's condition and assume parental and sibling responsibility. She rushed back to the hospital.

"Miss, you came back."

"May I see my sister?"

"Come this way, please," the nurse said.

Sora saw her, mesmerised by her sister's innocent beauty. "May I take a closer look?"

"Yes. You'll also be able to take her home once she's stabilised."

Sora went in and stood next to the cradle. Her sister's eyes were softly shut and her mouth was slightly opened, breathing. Her hair was so soft and black. Sora noticed her eyes were also black when she opened them a little and closed them back. Sora pondered on whether she should become her sister's "surrogate" mother or just be her sister and tell her of their parents when she became old enough.

"Excuse me. Your mother didn't name the girl. She had said, '_Ask Sora_.'"

Sora gasped when the nurse told her that. She couldn't believe her mother wanted _her_ to name her sister. Sora thought a while on what her name should be.

"Renn," Sora told her.

_Mother, I will try to make you proud._

She spent the week at the hospital watching her sister's movements, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary. She was then able to take her home. The nurse also showed her how to mix powders that made the milk she should provide her sister which contained the same nutrients and benefits as breast milk.

It was night and so Sora placed Renn in the crib, her sleeping and breathing softly. She pulled the blanket and wrapped her with it. Sora's head turned at the sound of a knock at the front door. Who could it have been at that hour?

"Just a minute," she said loud enough, though mostly for herself.

Her feet dragged all the way to the door. She was so exhausted; she had no idea how much energy was spent raising a child. As soon as she opened the door, Itachi came in and quickly closed the door. She looked at his face.

"I came to say farewell," he said.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"You won't understand."

"When will you be back?"

"I'll be back in about two years," he said.

Sora couldn't say that she didn't felt a bit of pain when he said those words but her emotions were stopped short when Renn began to cry. Itachi darted his view to the direction of the wail. He walked towards it, stopping at Renn's crib.

"Is this your sister?"

Sora nodded and walked towards her crib, picking her up. She began to cradle her and hush her.

"She's a cute one. What's her name?" he asked.

"Renn."

The way he was close to her was making Sora nervous, her heart exploding in her chest, and it all made her redirect her view to the floor. She knew Itachi would never go for such a young girl like her — after all, she was just fourteen and he eighteen — but she still had a crush on him, especially since she spent so much time with him.

He smiled and said, "Let me tuck her in." Sora looked at Renn. "She's sound asleep."

Sora carefully handed her to him, placing his hand under Renn's head — a maternal instinct to care for a child. He looked at Sora and smiled.

"I know how to hold a child, Sora. Don't worry."

She blushed at her presumptions. "Oh, sorry."

He placed Renn gently on the crib, running his hand through her hair. He turned around and faced Sora.

"If you ever encounter my brother, Uchiha Sasuke, promise me that you'll never talk to him. Just turn the other way."

She obediently nodded.

"Take care of your sister," he said, patting Sora's head and later leaving.

* * *

><p>Sora let the shower head run, relaxing under the water crashing onto her skin. She closed her eyes. She began to think of Itachi and how much he meant to her, how much she missed him. Her feelings still hadn't dissipated after two years.<p>

"Hmm," a voice said, startling her, making her widen her eyes, jump from the scare, and cover herself with a towel.

"Itachi! You're back," she croaked out.

"You've grown. I wanted to see you."

Her cheeks reddened at the predicament she was in. He took off his cloak and shirt, leaving only his pants on. Her eyes couldn't help but timidly glance at his chest as he got in the bathtub with her. She pushed herself back to give him room. He came closer to her face, putting his arms on the sides of the bathtub. She was nervous at how close he was to her.

He placed a kiss on her lips. It felt so unreal she had to run the tip of her fingers over them to feel the kiss again. He noticed this and took the chance to do it again. He pressed her onto him and gave her a long, hard kiss. She sweetly ran her hands up and down his sides. When the kiss stopped, he gazed into her eyes and removed a strand of hair from her face. He pulled her up and led her to the bed, leaving a trail of water along the way. Sora became anxious since her little sister was home and she didn't want to make any noise, figuring out what the situation was leading to.

"It's okay," he said, removing the last of his clothing. "She's asleep."

He kissed Sora all over, indulged her in his touch. He physically satisfied her needs but there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on. Wasn't that what she wanted, to share at least one night with him in the comforts of their own skin?

After they were done, she smiled — a strange smile that expressed conflicting emotions like sadness and thoughtful contentment. Sure, she made him happy — he stated it clearly during their moment — but she couldn't stay with Itachi.

Noticing her change, he caressed her face, stood up, and put on his clothing. He said, "I'm going to go. Take care."

That act made her realise that Itachi had feelings for her, which also led her to believe that it was the reason why he didn't want her talking to Sasuke. Did that mean that Itachi thought there was competition? Sora rejected that thought; she would never date his brother. He had too much power to his head. Supercilious. And if he ever had children, she was certain he wouldn't be a good father.

**Two days later**

"I'm coming," Sora said to a crying Renn.

Renn had fallen down from running too fast and sprained her fragile ankle. Sora carried her inside and laid her on her bed where she gathered enough chakra and healed Renn.

"All better," Sora smiled.

"Can we have a picnic outside?" Renn asked.

"Of course. Let's enjoy how pretty nature is."

Sora placed a blanket outside on the grass and Renn followed her, carrying the basket with all the food Sora prepared. Before eating, Renn wanted to spot birds and identify them. It was their little hobby. Sora lied next to her, resting on her side, putting her hand under her face as she waited to hear her sister's voice. Renn turned to Sora and her hand eagerly reached to Sora's direction.

"What do you see over there?" Sora asked her.

"Hmm," she pondered hard.

Sora finally glanced back, curious as to what sort of bird could be giving Renn such difficulty. Sora saw a faint shadow move. She did some hand signs, singing a tune.

"Come out," Sora said.

And out fell a boy with black hair and a purple ribbon tied around his waist. Sora controlled him with her voice until he reached her spot.

"Don't I know you?" Sora asked him, trying so hard to pinpoint whom he looked like.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he said.

Suddenly, it all became clear in her mind and she felt stupid for not realising it before. He was an Uchiha, which is why he bore great resemblance to Itachi.

"Wait, you're the one that everyone's been looking for these past two years!"

"They've been wasting their time. Have you seen my brother?"

"Itachi? No, I haven't."

"Liar." He chuckled.

"Assumptions now?" Sora stated, starting to get annoyed with Sasuke's cogent and arrogant answers.

"No, fact."

"Then why the redundancy?"

"To prove a point."

"Point taken. Whatever," Sora mumbled. "Are you alone?" she asked, looking at her surroundings.

"No. They're around."

Sora released him from her jutsu, finding no point to keep him detained, especially if he had company. "What do you want? Leave us alone."

"Good Shinobi always hunt their prey."

"Don't you think you've got the wrong prey here?"

"Did I say you were the prey? You're more like the bait."

"Look, I haven't seen your brother in two years."

He looked at Renn, saw the curiosity in her eyes. He moved with incredible speed, grabbing Sora's upper arms to make her stand. The speed of his movements made her light-headed. He nuzzled his nose in her neck, which inevitably tickled her. She was uncomfortable at their close proximity.

"His scent is all over you," Sasuke said.

And then he kissed her. It was a bizarre kiss. It was mere lust, no chemistry involved. Sora strayed off.

"If Itachi finds out, he's going to—"

"Oh, I thought you hadn't seen him in two years."

"I haven't."

"Then how's he going to know? I'm not going to tell him," he whispered in her ear, "Are you?"

Sora didn't know what was happening or why her heart was reacting the way it was. She barely knew this stranger, and yet he could get a response from her. It angered her.

"Be with me and get a taste of a real Uchiha, unlike that scum you chose as your lover."

He pressed his lips onto hers again. She felt the hotness, just begging, wanting to be returned. But she refused to kiss him back; she wouldn't take part in his quest. She just stood there, protesting by letting him kiss her. He was getting too dominant, his tongue roaming her mouth wildly. She tried to push him away but he kept her in the same place. He knew how to kiss because he was making Sora want more. So she fought back, fearful of her own carnal desires, trying to gain dominance in this little act. She let him win.

After their make-out session, he sweetly kissed her and looked into her eyes with an evil glint portrayed in them. He worked his way onto her shoulders and neck, giving her a long lick on the side of it, sucking it slightly. She could feel his saliva on her neck but he licked it after. She just stood there immobilised. Why was she unable — or rather unwilling — to do anything against him? Did she really want him doing that?

He let out a chuckle. "You're very submissive. I like that. It's easy to take advantage of you."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are. If I chose to have sex with you, you'd let me."

"Don't say that in front of my sister!" she screamed to him, shocked at how careless his words were around her sibling. "And how are you so sure?"

"Want to find out?" He grabbed her wrists and threw her on the blanket, kissing her chest. She was becoming aroused yet she felt disgusted.

"No, no! I get it, okay? Stop," she begged him, not wanting her sister to witness the intimacy he was attempting to achieve. She began to whimper.

He was still on top of her, his right leg in between her legs. Sora tried to minimise herself by going into the collar of her dress. He slid his hand on the side of her thigh. She grabbed his hand to stop it but he interlaced his hand with hers and rested it to the side of her head. He began to run his fingers in the palm of her hand, caressing it while looking at it.

"Are you going to tell me the truth?"

"Renn, ignore what you're seeing, sweetie."

Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment and when he opened them, they had turned red. This frightened her yet made her wonder what sort of power he had, seeing as she'd never personally experienced the Sharingan.

"I don't belong to you," she said as she immediately pushed him from her. She stood up and grabbed Renn's hand. "So stop treating me like your girlfriend."

"Why do you keep defending him?"

"You don't need to know."

He sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "Well then, I guess I'll take the hard way. You'll serve my purpose. It'd be even better if Itachi actually develops feelings in this so I'd be able to crush them."

"Please don't talk to me again," Sora said to him, slowly backing up from him. "I have nothing to do with you so please..."

"No! You are wrong. Anybody or anything affiliated to Itachi has something to do with me. Why are you even friends with him? He doesn't even like you. He is incapable of love. He killed our clan."

"I made a promise," she said, her eyes brimming with tears as her faithfulness was questioned. "And I plan on keeping it. Something you don't know because all you care about is power. And by the way, you didn't _deserve_ a family."

He narrowed his eyes and his smile was beginning to fade.

"You think you're clever. When he ends up betraying you, don't come crying." He smiled yet again.

"I wouldn't even if you were the last person."

"See you around," he said, taking one last glance at Renn and Sora. He then disappeared.

Sora checked Renn to make sure she was all right and then they began to eat their food, Sora still shaken up about what had happened. She didn't enjoy the food as fully as she wanted. Renn had forgotten about the incident hours later, which relieved Sora's worries. They played Hide and Seek. Sora loved her smile and giggles. Her eyes would widen when Sora caught her by surprise. Sora later took a long shower, trying to erase all traces of Sasuke. She took a glance in the mirror and saw the way he'd marked her.

After Kisame informed Sora of Itachi's death, she felt devastated. She had no real friends. The only company she had was her sister. So she did her best to enjoy it and instruct Renn of their clan's ways. Sora wasn't going to waste her time crying over useless things. She had to be strong for her little sister and to be tougher. She wasn't going to let something like Sasuke had done to occur again. Sora taught Renn to perfect their Kekkei Genkai and to only use it when necessary. Renn wasn't good; she was just three years old. But Sora knew that with time, Renn would be better than Sora was. As time passed, Sora finally accepted Itachi's death and plotted to avenge him.


	2. Chapter 2

**One year later**

Sora was outside her house, returning from town. She became startled as a hand muffled her mouth from behind. She tried to pry the hands from her mouth but they clung too tightly.

"I wouldn't want you to use that pretty voice of yours," someone said.

Another voice told her, "Calm down, Sora. I just want to talk."

He stepped into the light and she realised who it was. The other person let go of her mouth when commanded.

"What do you want from me, Sasuke?" she asked, barely able to control her fury.

He walked towards her, backing her onto the person behind her. Sasuke was too close for comfort so she looked away. Despite her tough demeanour, she still felt intimidated by him. Sasuke grabbed her chin and made her look at him.

"Heh, it's been a while yet you remember. How _is_ your sister?"

"Leave her out of this," Sora said.

He moved her face from side to side, inspecting its more mature features. "You're not as timid as when I first met you, my little Sora."

"Don't call me that, you creep!" she objected, slapping his hand away.

"I've got a proposition for you. I need you."

"For what? I'm quite useless in battle."

"Not as much as you think. Your ability to control others with your voice and you being a medical-nin prove worthy enough."

Just thinking he wanted to involve her in the lifestyle of a Shinobi, the same lifestyle that took her father away made her panic. She took her chance to run away, reaching closer to her house so that she could lock herself inside and protect her sister. She felt the comforting touch of the door knob inches from her fingers, but someone swept her from behind.

"No!" she screamed, thrashing wildly. "Renn!"

The person grabbing her took out a kunai, pressed it to her neck, and asked, "Are you in or not?"

Sora remained silent so he pressed it harder to her throat, making her choke and bleed. Her sister came out, her young self becoming enraged at what she was seeing.

"Leave Sora alone!" her tiny voice spoke, unable to do much. She was no match for them.

"I'll only say it once more," Sasuke said. "Or do you want me to get her instead?"

Sora saw the glint of the kunai being pointed at her innocent sister. She couldn't take it anymore. Sora didn't want Renn to be hurt because of her. She knew what she had to do but the decision was becoming painful to take. Sora glanced at the three other people that had accompanied Sasuke. There was no way she could defeat them all.

"Renn, go back inside, sweety," she spoke, tears streaming down.

"I won't let him hurt you, Sora," she insisted, stomping her little foot on the ground.

"It's okay," Sora said, waving her back inside.

Renn walked back in but didn't stray too far from the door. At that moment, Sora hadn't thought of using her Kekkei Genkai. She was too preoccupied with the safety of Renn.

"I'm the only one my sister's got. Please let me go," she pleaded.

"It's a shame you won't be of use to me. I'm just going to have to kill you. Either way, you sister will be without a sister," Sasuke coolly replied.

"Can I at least say good-by to her, then?" she asked in a defeated tone.

He released her from his grip. "Make it quick."

She coughed and stumbled to the door, feeling a little light-headed. Her sister came to aid her by putting her arm around her waist — that was as far as she could reach — and walking Sora inside. She knelt down and grabbed Renn by the shoulders to make her focus.

"Never forget my face," Sora stated.

"No, I don't want you to leave," Renn cried out, clutching onto her.

"I have to, Renn. I promised Mom and Dad that I would do anything to protect you. I'll be back, I swear."

Sora wiped the tears from Renn's cheeks, her own tears already dried against her skin. Renn came closer to her and whispered in her ear while fixating her eyes on Sasuke, "If he hurts you, do you give me permission to kill him?"

Sora glanced at Sasuke who was impatiently waiting around with his team members. Renn's serious words surprised Sora, coming from such a young mind. But she knew Renn wouldn't really remember the complexity of those words as she grew.

Sora's eyes narrowed and she said, "Yes. But only when you become stronger."

Sora placed a kiss on her cheek and asked her to help her pack a bag. As they were doing so, Sora told Renn that she had to be brave and find her sensei. They finished packing rather quickly, not wanting to be rushed by the enemy.

Before leaving Renn that desolate night, Sora lovingly pinched her cheek with her thumb and index finger and said, "A caged bird never stops singing." Renn nodded, captivated by that phrase.

Sora left with them in complete resentment. "I hope that whatever you're planning will be important enough for me to abandon my sister," she seethed out.

"Oh, it will," Sasuke replied.

She was introduced to Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Karin along the way. She didn't pay much attention to them and focused on an escape strategy. But their close observation of Sora kept her from carrying it out. Trying to learn more of their abilities so that she'd have a better plan, Sora asked them, pretending that she just wanted to get to know them better since she would be working with them. That's when she learned that escaping would be more complicated. They had a chakra sensor on the team.

**Six months later**

They were outside in a plain field, evading each other's attacks. He wanted to see how much Sora had improved. They had to go on a mission in the future that required extremely good skills and he didn't want to risk having a member on the team who couldn't at least defend herself. He tackled her to the ground, his katana inches from her face, her trembling forearm the only thing holding it back from fully reaching her face.

Sora panted. "Close range combat, Uchiha? I thought you'd be more of the genjutsu type."

"I don't want to waste my Sharingan on you. I'd rather you experience the real pain."

She leaned forward, licking the tip of his nose, and she arrogantly said, "Close range doesn't suit you."

She immediately took out a senbon and stabbed one of his chakra points on his leg, making him scramble off her. He staggered as he tried to get up, a slight limp in his walk. He looked at her with surprise.

"The numbness will leave in about half an hour. Too bad I couldn't successfully go through with it. It could've done a lot more."

He began to laugh in disbelief. He motioned with his fingers for Sora to get closer to him. She did so, wary of any last-minute tricks he might have been hiding. After all, one of the people he least wanted to lose against was her. In his words, Sora was a weak Shinobi whose only real defence was her Kekkei Genkai.

She helped him back to the base where Karin practically pushed her away as she came to Sasuke's aid. Karin sure was attracted to that idiot, which made Sora felt sorry for her. It was a pity he'd never return her feelings. But Sora didn't care too much for it since Karin treated her like crap, so Sora enjoyed Sasuke's cold reactions to Karin. She deserved it, a part of Sora always said.


	3. Chapter 3

Be warned. This is where the action starts. Again, 'tis not as descriptive but it made me feel like a perv when writing it.

* * *

><p><strong>Six months later<strong>

Sora walked in and shut the door behind her. He was lying on bed with an expressionless face, staring off into the distance. The room was dim, the only source of light coming from the window. She approached Sasuke and straddled on his lap. He looked at her unfazed; there was no objection to her action. She brushed her hand against his cheek, kissing his lips after. His fingers trailed to her bottom and began lifting her dress, removing it completely. She kissed the spot where the curse seal had been and moved down to his chest. She stopped, listened to his heartbeat. It was steady, no sign of excitement. It infuriated her; she wanted him to have some sort of reaction. She untied his purple ribbon, watching his eyes intently. She caught a sign of a smirk. He pulled her up to his face and pressed his lips against hers. They took off the rest of their clothing, sheltering half their bodies with the blankets.

"You have no idea what you're getting into," he whispered, licking her earlobe.

It made her quiver. "Let's find out," she replied, slowly accommodating herself on his lap again, exhaling through her nose as she felt him inside, and putting her hands on the wall behind him for support.

"It'll be over rather quick."

"That's not a good thing to know, Sasuke." She smirked.

She began grinding her hips against him, his hands gripping tighter onto her waist with every minute that passed. He tilted his head backwards, closing his eyes and letting out soft huffs. She began increasing her pace until she abruptly stopped when she noticed Sasuke was about to reach his climax; his quickened breath had let her know.

"What? Why'd you stop?" he panted, opening his eyes and looking at her.

She got off from his manhood, lying next to him with one hand beneath her cheek and smiling at the frustrated expression on Sasuke's face.

"We don't want this ending too quickly," she said, twisting the sheet between her fingers.

He licked his lips and his eyes began to glow red from the Sharingan. This excited her a little. She had wanted to experience the Sharingan's power for as long as she could remember. So she enticed him to see if he'd do something to her with the Sharingan.

"After all, you want to be better than your brother," she teased.

He got on top of her and pinned her down, squeezing her wrists hard above her head. She had taken off the wrist cuffs she usually wore so she fully felt the grip of his fingers. His face was extremely close to hers, his eyes frowned and flickered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

She smirked. The words slithered out, "I think you know. It means I fucked your brother."

His angry eyes became softer but then they changed to a devilish stare, a grin accompanying it. One of his hands held both her wrists while the other parted her legs. His finger crawled inside, teasing her. He began suckling on her weak spot behind her ear. The desire became so unbearable that she wanted him to stop and just take her wholly but she couldn't even budge from him. His grip was preventing her from doing anything.

"Sasuke-kun..." she muttered, looking away, reddened by his ability to please her against her will.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" His words mocked her.

She whimpered as soon as she felt a tremble come over her, spreading from her legs to all over her body. He retreated his fingers, tracing them along the curvature of her breasts. He had let go of her wrists. She pushed his hand away, irritated and consumed by frustration. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Say things like that again and I will kill you," he stated. "Now don't fuck around with me."

"Are you upset?" she derided him, rubbing her leg against his thigh.

He didn't answer; instead, he easily inserted himself into her and did it with such swiftness. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the sweaty warmth emitting from their bodies. She could feel his heart thumping harder than usual. She was muffling her moans with a pillow and looking away in embarrassment as he thrust in her. Sora had wanted to be the one to control Sasuke, not the other way around. He had apparently learned of her secret plan and there he was, taking full advantage of the situation.

He moved the pillow from her face, grinning in satisfaction. "I want to hear you," he softly growled.

They got tired after a while, gasping a little for breath, yet not fully reaching the ecstasy they'd hoped. He lied next to her with his back towards her. She decided to take a shower before she went to sleep. Sora slipped on her dress and walked out, encountering Karin with jealous eyes behind her glasses. She raised an eyebrow, fixing her glasses.

"Don't think I don't know what you were doing in there," Karin stated through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?" Sora asked, continuing to walk to the bathroom. She didn't feel like dealing with Karin, and she was most certainly not going to divulge any information about her and Sasuke's escapades.

"Don't act like you don't know, liar."

"If you weren't such a nosy pervert, you _wouldn't_ have known," Sora said to her, finding a way to shut her up.

She looked back and saw the aggravation on Karin's face. She walked away, grumbling to herself. Sora reached the bathroom, locking the door. She undressed, taking a glance at her body in the mirror.

_Fucking Sasuke!_

He had left bruises on her waist and wrists. She caressed them, slightly flinching from the tenderness she felt. When she was about to step in the shower, someone knocked on the door. She opened it and Sasuke immediately came in with his cloak on. She automatically shielded her breasts. He scanned her body, grinning.

"Wipe that smirk off your face," she said, boldly slapping him across his face since she knew he was proud of what her body reflected.

He grabbed her wrist, pain bolting from it, and pulled her onto him. "You don't want any more bruises."

"I wouldn't have gotten them in the first place if it weren't for you," she glowered.

"You started it. What, you didn't think I saw through your little plan? You can't control me with sex."

"Despite being a year younger than I am, you sure are full of yourself," she laughed. "So either get in the shower with me or get the hell out."

He took off his cloak and they stepped in, him turning on the water. As soon as it hit her skin, the cold water shot through her, her skin beginning to react with tiny bumps. She tried to reach for the knob but Sasuke prevented her with his body. She felt his member press up against her thigh but she ignored it. He took her in his arms and they looked at each other, droplets from his hair shrouding her eyes. She felt warmer already; perhaps it was from the body heat or the fact that her body was getting used to the temperature.

He looked past her and a smile curved on his lips. She began to worry about what he might have been thinking. His hand found its way to her womanhood and he slid two fingers in. She jerked at the unexpected action. He chuckled in amusement and continued, his long fingers having their way with her.

"Fuck," she began to say once she felt her knees buckle under her and gravity became her enemy.

Her head was on his chest so she gripped tighter onto Sasuke, not wanting to fall over. He pulled his fingers out moments before she was about to reach her point.

Overcome with lust, she pleaded, "Please, just finish it."

"Looks like we now know who's in control here," he seductively whispered.

She looked at him; her eyes seemed to be begging. She felt ashamed that she had to succumb so low just so she could be satisfied.

"All right," he finally said. "But we're going to do it my way."

She nodded in agreement, feeling herself be laid down with him on top of her. He put one of her legs on the side of the tub and entered her completely. He thrust deeper into her while biting her shoulder and leaving a mark. She felt him hit her core, which intensified the masochistic sensation. She stared at the ceiling but Sasuke concentrated on her expressions.

"Ungh," he groaned as he kept going faster.

She arched her back when a wave of heat came over her. She urged him to stop since she knew that he was reaching his climax too and she didn't want to run that sort of risk.

"No," he said, continuing until he later collapsed onto her, breathless.

He slowly pulled out and looked at his work, obviously proud. She blushed at his intense staring of her area; she felt a trickle down her womanhood.

He ran a finger through her opening, gathering some of the slimy substance and observing it on his fingers. He then pressed her legs together and said, "Wouldn't want any to escape."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" she asked a little bewildered at his statement. Did he want to get her pregnant?

Using the same format she had used before, he replied, "I think you know. It means I want to revive the Uchiha clan."

"No, you bastard!" she screamed as she reached for the running water so she could rinse herself. He blocked her way.

He clicked his tongue while giving her a playful frown. "Why not? Think I'm not going to be a good father?"

"Do I really have to answer that?" she sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

He lightly tapped on her cheek, which made her look at him. "Too bad for you, then. You're pretty much screwed."

He laughed at his own pun and got out of the shower. She was baffled and also angry with herself for being such a pervert. If she hadn't insisted to him back in the room, none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have been there telling her he wanted her to be the mother of his children. The thought of that sickened her a little.

She quickly washed herself down there, hoping that she'd leave nothing behind. She felt Sasuke stare at her.

"Sora, you do know that if it doesn't work this time, I'm just going to have to try again."

"So you're going to keep having sex with me just so I can get pregnant?" She shuddered at the preposterous thought.

He threw her a towel and she grabbed it, getting out and drying off her body. "Yeah."

"Why me? Why not Karin? She sure is infatuated with you," she bitterly whined.

"You're not as clingy as she is," he said while passing his finger on her bottom lip. "Plus, you have good genetics."

"Asshole," she muttered, licking her lip and crossing her arms.

"No, it's true. Can you imagine the Uchiha clan suddenly start having red-headed children? You're just what I've been looking for."

He picked up a strand of her hair, twirling it. He kissed the tip of her nose. She rolled her eyes, pushing him from her.

She regained some confidence. "Yeah, keep lying to yourself. You don't like me just because I have black hair and crimson eyes. You like the way I make you feel."

He shook his head, chuckling in disbelief. "I have no idea what you're getting at."

"Sure. Then you might know where I'm getting to with this: I'm a medical-nin, so you know what that implies."

The atmosphere thickened, her hostile words resonating in the small room. Nonetheless, his lips pressed against hers, his tongue darting in and circling hers. He stopped and within inches from her lips said, "I'll watch you. And if you still feel that desire to kill your own child once he's born, I'll kill you before you can do it."

Her cheeks flushed and she walked out without a comeback. There was nothing she could say to him that would change his mind. That flustered her. He was forcing her to comply. She felt she was still too young to start a family, especially with him. It wouldn't feel as bad if she didn't feel the pressure of being chosen as the one to restart a whole fucking clan. She was just nineteen; she had so many things to accomplish in life that didn't include raising a child.

Sasuke had gone to his room and she went to hers. Feeling defeated, she grabbed a bag and packed her belongings. She did not want to feed Sasuke's ego by letting him see that he had won. She was storming out as Karin was informing Sasuke that Sora was leaving. He stepped out his room and called out to her. She turned around, him glancing from the doorway of his room.

She sneered in annoyance and asked, "What?"

His Sharingan pierced into her eyes and she could barely look away. Nevertheless, she walked out, expecting footsteps to near behind her. The sounds didn't come. She looked back to affirm her beliefs, but when she looked in front of her, she almost crashed onto Sasuke. She groaned, throwing her arms up in a fit.

"Remember what I said, Sora," he said in a threatening tone.

She scratched her head and sharply exhaled, looking up to the side. She felt like a young child being scolded. "Mm-hmm," she simply said.

"No matter what you may do, I'll always find you."

"Hmm, I call bullshit," she said as she dropped her bag on the ground and took out her two kunais, challenging him.

He had a smug look on his face, the look that made her want to punch him so he'd wipe it off. She charged at him but he quickly stepped aside, tripping her in the process. She fell to the ground, spraining her already bruised wrist.

"You should just stick to being a medic-nin," he retorted.

She stood up, infuriated by his comment. She brushed the dirt off her clothes and picked up her bag. "Whatever. I'm going now. You're just going to have to carry me back if anything."

She turned around and began to walk. She gasped when she felt his arms coil around her waist from the back.

He whispered, "But you haven't even moved."

"Wha–what?" she stuttered.

No, it couldn't have been! He must have put her under his genjutsu. She tried to recollect when he could have done it and her thoughts pointed to when she was leaving the building. So that meant she was still there.

"Just let me go, Sasuke," she said.

"Gladly," he hissed.

She felt a plunge of a knife in her right side of the back. She elbowed him and scrambled herself from his grasp, him clutching down in pain. She didn't have enough chakra left that day since she had used most of it in a fight. All she could do at the moment was to hope that Sasuke would go easy on her and release her from the genjutsu. She suddenly regretted having that past desire to feel his Sharingan.

Sasuke looked up; in between the slits of his hair, she could discern his eyes were furious. He ran towards her and yanked her by the arm, her chest crashing against his.

"You are such a bitch. I'm going to show you how I'll murder you if you ever decide to hurt this child," he said, running his fingers against her stomach.

"Shit, no, Sasuke!" she screamed in fear, realising he wasn't kidding around. "I'll stay... Fuck..."

His eyes gleaned with the moon's light and they softened. He began to laugh wickedly, brushing the bangs from her face. She knew he dropped the genjutsu when she felt blackness surround and consume her.


	4. Chapter 4

She woke up on her bed, shivering and with cold drops of sweat dripping down her face. Her head was throbbing and all she wanted to do was make the pain go away. She was even too weak to heal herself. She felt so useless. She lied back down and stared at the wall. She touched her side and noticed she had no bruise. Her suspicions were correct; she had been under genjutsu last night. Sasuke came in moments later with a glass of water. He placed it on the side table and then perched himself at the edge of the bed.

"We really shouldn't fight like this," Sasuke said.

"You're the one who wants to kill me," she spit out.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. "I wouldn't be doing that if you'd just behave."

"Are you serious? Listen here, control freak, this is my life and I can do whatever the hell I feel like."

"But you're not the life I'm worried about. It's what's inside," he said.

"How do you even know I'm pregnant? It could have been washed away."

"Drink up the water. We'll see," he demanded, throwing a pre-made pregnancy test towards her.

"It's a little early for a test, don't you think?"

Though she wanted to refuse, she knew it'd be futile, especially since Sasuke was glaring at her after that comment. So she obliged just this once, gulping all the water in one shot. When she had enough necessity to use the bathroom, she snatched the cursed pregnancy test and trudged along the way.

After reading the hand-written directions and doing as it instructed, she waited a few minutes. Sasuke knocked on the door and asked to come in. Oh sure, he was only quite polite when he wanted to.

"Is it done?" he asked after he locked the door behind him.

"Patience, Sasuke-kun," she seethed.

She picked the parchment up and stared at the result. Her insides just screamed and she wanted her eyes to be lying to her. The result was clearly marked on the test, a sign of the imprisonment she'd have to suffer. Sasuke took a peek over her shoulder and she saw from the reflection of the mirror that he smirked.

"Mm, all according to plan," he said, stroking his hand along her shoulder.

She slapped it away and turned around, feeling a tickling sensation in her nose. "Happy now?"

"It'd be even better if you didn't keep rejecting my attempts at affection."

She snickered, ignoring the pitiful sensation in her stomach. "You, affection? Right. Even so, that's something that should be left for agreeing couples."

"Then marry me," Sasuke said.

"Your Mangekyō Sharingan must be affecting more than your eyesight, like your brain," she said as she pushed her index finger against his forehead. "You're forcing me to birth your child and now you want me to commit my life to you?"

"It's not as bad as you're making it sound."

"Somehow, I expected my proposal to be more romantic than just being stuck in a bathroom with a lunatic," she said to herself.

His voice became rougher. "Listen, it's all the same to me, whether you want to marry or not. I'm just thinking of the child."

"Two people that hate each other yet stay together for the sake of the child will ultimately psychologically scar that child."

"You're becoming a burden. You're too stubborn," he said.

"And you weren't like this at all, Sasuke. What happened to the boy everyone used to know back in Konoha?"

He placed a hand on her neck and then brushed his lips against the other side of her neck, tilting her head. A detested moan escaped her lips. Damn it! Her body always gave her away, no matter how much she refused.

"He's gone," Sasuke softly said in her ear.

"So if he's gone, I have a right to..." Sasuke began to nibble and suckle on her weak spot, prompting her to shut up. "...to change too," she managed to say.

He pressed his leg against her area, causing her to squirm. Was she really that desperate that she just wanted to do it, despite the fact that the one she'd be doing it with was a complete jerk? And did Sasuke really have the stamina even though they had just done it yesterday? Something inside was telling her not to yet it was begging for her to comply.

"Stop!" she mustered, getting Sasuke to look at her with puzzled eyes. She continued, mentally hitting herself for the words that came out of her mouth, "Not here. In the room, maybe."

After all, the pain in her body was ceasing. He agreed and held her hand as he pulled her along the corridor to his room. Once they went in and locked the door, he flung her on the bed and began licking her collarbone. He was on top of one of her legs, slowly pulling off her underwear. She put her hand on his chest and he grabbed it, clutching it in place.

"Can you try to be more romantic this time?" she sighed, hoping that he wouldn't ignore her plea.

He kissed her jaw line and then moved to her forehead. "I understand how you feel," he whispered, his eyes radiating warmth.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, sucking on his lower lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck while allowing entrance for his tongue into her mouth. One of his hands made its way up her dress, reaching her breasts. His other arm was holding his position from on top of her. She kissed his neck, licked his jaw line, and then bit into his neck while sucking on it, a little payback for everything. Although he complained, she felt him against her leg. He was turned on. She giggled a bit and noticed a hint of redness on Sasuke's cheek.

"Did I make you blush? I've never seen you do that," she teased him.

He slightly growled and they toppled off the bed, her taking charge and straddling on top of him. Her hands neared his pants, brushing up against his erected member but she stopped, wanting to torture him a little.

"Not again," he mumbled as he flipped her over and lied on top of her. "Do I have to do everything around here?"

She closed her eyes and smiled pleasurably once she felt the plunge of him into her. She buried her nails on his shoulders, making him grunt. He was being rather rough, intent on making her surrender to him. Sasuke made small conversation with her while continuing to increase his pace.

"This one and many more to come," he said.

Not really knowing how to reply, she said in between breaths, "I hope you mean yourself."

"Is this better than what my brother ever gave you?"

"Shit," she hollered as he jammed deeper inside her the moment he said that, as if he was punishing her. "It was...only once."

"What?" he asked with a satisfied expression.

She didn't bother to answer him and instead concentrated on the good feeling. Sasuke, though, had another idea. He pulled out and sat on the bed. She carefully watched his lips and the way his smile seemed off-putting.

"Why can't we ever just have one non-stop session?" she asked in frustration.

"It's only because you do it to me."

She stood up and lied on the bed on her chest. She turned her head to him, pouting a little. "Please?" she said.

He came over her and traced his fingers on the arch of her back. He lifted her butt a little and entered from behind. The way he pumped into her felt even more intense. She gripped onto the sheets; his index finger made its way into her mouth. She sucked it a little, which apparently made Sasuke become even more aroused.

Her body quivered beneath him and she couldn't control the spasms; her toes curled, her back arched. He had to hold her lower body up as he continued throughout her climax, his member tightened inside her. He moaned in unison with her and took one last deep plunge. He pulled out and she lied on the bed again completely. His chest was pressed up against her back and she felt suffocated just by him being so close to her. He wrapped her in his arms and placed a kiss on her shoulder blade.

"You were compliant today," he said as he brushed her wet bangs and caressed the side of her face.

"Sasuke, I'll marry you," she whispered while focusing her view on the wall, her head still against the pillow.

"Really?" he asked. "Why the sudden change in attitude?"

"You're right. A child needs both parents," she lied, covering up the truth which was that she had a sexual and emotional attachment to him.

She'd finally realised that it wasn't just the way they were sexually intimate. She'd done the same thing with Itachi but she felt powered back then. She could have simply stopped and not care. But with Sasuke, it was different. He filled an emptiness inside her, something that she couldn't achieve with Itachi. And what if she really liked him to control her? She needed some structure in her life.

"What about what you said of 'psychologically scarring' the child?" he asked.

"We'll make it work, Sasuke-kun," she replied. "But please, propose to me again in a more favourable form."

He laughed, moving away from her and going to the other side of the bed. "Okay."

**One month later**

It was the afternoon and she decided to head over to a nearby lake. She needed to cool off from all the practise she'd been doing behind Sasuke's back so she could become stronger. She jumped in the lake fully clothed. The icy water shot through her, yet her temperature was so hot, it made her feel like she was burning. She walked out of the lake and lied on the ground, gripping the dirt and grass beneath her hands. She heaved a sigh, closing her tired eyes. She heard feet shuffling on the grass next to her but she ignored it.

"Hey," Sasuke softly said.

She lazily opened her eyes and found him sitting next to her, his hands supporting his body behind him. He simply looked at the red sun. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and closed her eyes again. She felt him lie next to her, his hand sweeping against hers.

"Sora, come here," he softly said.

"What do you mean? I _am_ here."

"Open your eyes."

"What?" she asked as she did what was told.

He tilted her head, ran his fingers down her face, and gently pressed his lips on hers. She was shocked, not used to such a sweet gesture from Sasuke. She slowly kissed him back, moving even closer to him and pressing their bodies together. She closed her eyes again, running her hand through his hair. He was holding his upper body's weight on top of her with both his hands. He licked her lower lip and she parted them, letting his tongue roam her mouth. Just mingling their tongues together sent tingling sensations throughout her body. She craved that attention.

He stopped kissing her, got off her, and reached behind his back. She looked at him and also sat up. He bit his lip as he looked at her and presented her one of his hands. She saw that in his hand, he had a ring.

"Marry me, Sora," he said as he gripped onto the ring.

Just about then, the sun was at its brightest and the sky wore a pale orange and dull red colour. Sasuke was covering the sun, making the outline of his body glow.

"Yes," she replied, feeling giddy inside.

He slipped the ring onto her finger and she threw her arms around his neck, embracing him. Some tears escaped her eyes and she rested her head on his shoulders.

"Are you crying?"

"What do you think, dummy? I'm still a girl and have emotions."

She started kissing his neck and sucking on it softly. She licked his neck and felt Sasuke hold her tighter. She giggled at this so she teased him about it. She stood up and grabbed his hands, making him stand up too. She pulled him to the lake and submerged into the water, him on top of her. They kissed under the water but then they came back up for air.

"You better not lose that," he said.

She took his hand and moved it up her sides. He became flustered and kissed her roughly. She let his hand go so he kept going up her stomach. He was doing it so slow, it tickled. She chuckled and the next thing she knew, they were splashing water to each other like children. Then she jumped on top of him, wrapping her legs on his torso and hands on his shoulders since he had a hand behind her back. The hand wandering under her dress reached her chest.

"I want to visit my sister," she said to Sasuke.

He stopped and frowned, running his tongue over his lower lip. After remaining in silence for quite a bit, he said, "This will be an interesting family reunion."

"She's going to fucking kill you," she taunted him.

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "We'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

They went back inside, Sasuke informing the members that they would pay a visit to an old relative. Karin complained, saying how they shouldn't be wasting any more time than they already were.

"If you want to stay, go ahead," Sasuke told her.

Karin became flustered and so looked away, but not before she gave Sora a hateful glance. Sora rolled her eyes. Sasuke and Sora parted; it was a long way but they reached nonetheless fairly early. Her stomach was churning; she feared Renn's reaction upon seeing her. She told Sasuke to wait hidden from view as she knocked on the door. A fair-skinned girl opened it, her dark eyes contorting into confusion.

"Sora!" she squealed, embracing her tightly.

She took a look at her, examining her face or any changes that Sora might have gone through over those past two years.

"What'd I tell you?" Sora said, smirking and pinching her cheek.

Renn invited her in, leaving the door open, and walking her to the sofa. They sat down and stared at each other.

"Did you kill that son-of-a-bitch?" Renn eagerly asked.

"Your vocabulary sure has grown," Sora said, laughing at Renn's choice of words.

Before Sora could reply, Renn noticed her ring and excitedly said, "It's so pretty. Who's the lucky fellow?"

Sora's smile faded and Renn noticed the change. She looked up to the door and saw a shadowy figure. Her face became angered when she recognised his features and so she charged at the man. Sora immediately stood up after.

Sasuke grabbed Renn's wrists and said, "That's no way to treat your brother-in-law."

Renn looked back at her with shocked eyes. "It can't be... Sora, you said..."

"I know what I said. But things have changed."

"...How much?" her voice lowered and her head dropped.

"You can't kill him," Sora said in distaste, "and I bear his child."

Renn struggled with Sasuke, he finally releasing her. She trudged over to Sora and the next thing she did surprised Sora. Renn slapped her so hard she tasted blood in her mouth. Renn's eyes were filled with tears.

"How could you have let him do that to you?" she croaked out.

Sora rubbed her cheek and hugged her. "I'm sorry, Renn. But please don't hate the child. Hate us if you must."

"You're so stupid, Sora," she said in a soft voice, her face buried in Sora's chest.

Sora lacked words to say. She decided it would be better for her not to say anything and just let Renn relieve herself of all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. She sniffed, picking her head up from Sora's chest. She glanced at Sasuke, telling him that he was welcome to sit down. He did so, looking about the room. Sasuke made Sora sit next to him and she complied. Renn clicked her tongue in disgust and shook her head.

The following words that came out of her mouth made Sora shiver, "I guess the caged bird stopped singing."

Sora knew what she meant. She had changed. She was no longer the wild, free-spirited girl that had left her sister at the tender age of four. She had become submissive. Her sister was right. She stopped fighting for her freedom. She stopped using her talent.

"Would you like tea?" Renn asked Sasuke.

"No thanks," he replied.

"I'll get some for you, Sora."

She went to the kitchen and served some tea, pouring it in two cups. She brought out the tray, placing it on the table in front of them. She poured the sugar and stirred it, later offering Sora the cup. She took it, sipping it. Renn prepared hers and sat back down.

"If you thought I was going to poison you, then you're really paranoid," Renn muttered to Sasuke. "After all, I'm going to be an aunt. I wouldn't want my niece to grow up without a father."

She looked at Sora, bitterness still reflected on her eyes. Sora casted her view to the tea and moved her hand in a circular manner. She made her ring clink against the porcelain cup to ease the silence. Sasuke remained quiet throughout the conversation.

"Do you have a name yet?" Renn asked.

"Not yet," she said. "You're welcome to provide any if you like."

"I don't have any," she curtly replied.

"Renn, this must be awkward for you, I know," she began to say.

"No, you don't know. You promised me something and now I won't be able to carry through with it. You said that you'd be back, but not with the same man that took you away from me. How could you betray this family? Mommy and Daddy..."

"Renn! There is no more family. Mom and Dad are dead. We're the next of kin. So deal with it!" she snapped at Renn, her voice quivering at the fact that she was yelling at her little sister.

Renn looked at her with hurt eyes and pressed her lips together. She then parted them, soft words emitting from them, "Why, Sasuke?"

He was taken aback. "I thought she'd be a good mother. I saw how she took care of you."

"Anyone but you!" she spit out. "I don't know your past but do you know how much it hurts to lose a sibling? To be let down by her?"

"I do," Sasuke said. "My brother killed everyone in my clan. He did betray my trust and abandoned me."

Sora was surprised at his willingness to share his past with Renn.

Renn's face portrayed surprise. "Did you ever find him?"

"Yes. And I killed him. That's why I decided to restore the Uchiha clan."

Renn put her hands to her mouth, running into the bathroom. Sora scolded Sasuke, hitting him on the shoulder.

"Look what you've done. Now she'll hate us even more."

Sasuke groaned and stood up, hesitantly walking to the bathroom door. He knocked on it, patiently waiting for Renn to open up. However, she was taking longer than usual. Sora went over to Sasuke and knocked on the door.

"Renn, open up. It's me," she said.

The door creaked open. She peeked inside and found her sister doing the hand signs to perform their Kekkei Genkai. She hummed a different tune than the one Sora usually did and with that, Sasuke couldn't move. She sung him all the way outside, Sasuke trying to budge. Sora followed, a little sceptical of what Renn wanted to do.

"Say now, how about I just stop your breath?" she asked to Sasuke, grinning.

"Renn, don't!" Sora warned her.

"Sora, stay out of this! If you couldn't take care of it, I will," she replied.

Sora was shocked at how confident she was. "Respect your elders," she said.

Renn laughed and then said some words that made Sasuke begin to squirm and grunt. Sora feared that her skills were good enough to actually kill someone with just her voice. She charged at Renn, making her fall out of her trance. But she was immobile once she hit the floor. Sasuke stood normally, also not moving. She pondered for a bit what it could have been. It was the Sharingan! She touched Renn with a strong current of chakra and she jerked up. She was huffing quite hard.

"I can't let him be the father," she cried out.

Sasuke ran to her full-speed with his katana while screaming, "I won't let you get in the way, then."

"Sasuke, no!" Sora shrieked, throwing herself protectively over her sister and shutting her eyes, waiting to feel the stab of his katana.

But nothing came. She fluttered her eyes open and saw Sasuke standing back with his katana in hand, panting and glaring at them. He groaned in frustration and turned away. Sora sighed, checking her sister to make sure she was fine.

She wobbled up from the ground, helping Sora get up too. "I think it's best you both leave," she said.

"I'm sorry, Renn."

"No more apologising. Just inform me when the baby is born." She ran back to the house without saying her farewell and shut the door.

Sora caught up to Sasuke. He turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, his eyes piercing into hers. "Don't ever do that," he growled.

"She's my sister," she reasoned.

"I almost killed you." His words were concise.

"I thought that's what you wanted," she remarked.

He lowered his eyes. "Not when the child is still developing inside."

"Treat me like a vessel, why don't you? Take your fucking baby when it's born!"

He lightly tapped on her bruised cheek and she winced. He kissed her with passion, the unexpectedness leaving her no room to breathe.

"I really want to make this work between us," he murmured, grabbing hold of her hands. "Not just for the child...but for us."

"Itachi was gentle and made me feel protected. You don't."

"He didn't want a family. He destroyed the one he had."

"And you think you do? Don't tell me you don't want revenge? That's not healthy for the child."


	6. The End

**Eight months later**

Sasuke and Sora had already married, the wedding not being really a wedding. It was a short ceremony that rephrased what they already knew. Sasuke tried his best to make her feel comfortable in the state that she was in of her pregnancy.

She was reaching for a cup when she suddenly felt the worst pain imaginable to her abdomen. She panicked when her mind involuntarily thought of the day her mother died. Knowing that she was going to give birth, she called to Sasuke. He walked in, a little anxiety portrayed on his face. He told Karin something and she went out the door. He helped Sora go into a room they had already prepared for the birth. Since she was a medical-nin, she decided to do it herself. It proved far more complicated than she thought, though. She had to push and heal herself at the same time if she caught herself losing more blood than she wanted. She also had to ignore her phobia of blood.

Renn appeared through the door about three hours later with her medical kit and rapidly went to aid her. She pushed Sasuke aside and Sora could tell he seemed a little insulted. But he didn't do anything about it and Sora had more important matters to preoccupy herself with. Also, Renn knew more about medicine than Sasuke ever did even though she was just six years old. She had been training with Shizune, she told Sora.

She finally gave birth to a girl. Renn held her to Sora. She scrutinized her face, saw Sasuke's features in her, and gently pushed Renn's hands away. She felt disgusted. Renn cleaned the daughter and handed her to Sasuke. Sora glanced at him whose lips curved into a happy smile as he played with her tiny hand. She was bothered, but nonetheless too tired, and so she turned away from them.

"What's her name going to be?" Renn asked.

"Suzume," Sora softly spoke, shutting her eyes.

Later that day when she felt much better, Renn pulled her aside where no one was around. She gave her some advice, though in Sora's mind, she was angry towards her. What did she know about her relationship with Sasuke? She couldn't understand what she felt.

"I saw a look in your eyes that frankly scared me, Sora. Please don't abandon your child. You know what it feels like to lose a mother," she said.

"Suzume won't even know I ever existed," Sora replied.

"You're being selfish, Sora! What happened to 'don't hate the child'?"

Sora bit her lip and remained quiet. Yet again, she was proven by her little sister that she was more mature than Sora ever acted. She felt like she set a bad example.

"Anyway, I must go," Renn said. "Don't let your little sparrow escape. You're going to be a great mother. I give Sasuke that."

She left and Sora headed back to where Sasuke was. She stood at the doorway, admiring the way he was treating Suzume. He was kind with her and seemed extremely nervous. She decided to help him out. Sora sat next to him and fixed the arms he had under her. He gave her a timid smile and kissed her lips. She chewed the inside of her cheek and brushed Suzume's hair from her face.

"She looks like you," Sasuke spoke.

"No. She has more of your features," she quickly replied, wanting to deny the fact that she had any similarities with that child.

"She's a precious thing."

Sora twirled her dress between her fingers. Renn was wrong. She wasn't going to be a good mother. How could she be a good mother when she didn't even feel love towards the creature? Sure, she had grown fonder of Sasuke the months she was pregnant, but the mere fact that he forced her to be a mother boiled hatred within her. Why would he want to revive his clan on such a foundation of abhorrence?

Suzume began to cry, her wails piercingly loud. Sora bit the tip of her thumb and glanced at her over her shoulder. Sora knew she must have been hungry. She tried to ignore the sound but Sasuke made Sora hold her.

She handed Suzume back to him, stating, "I'll go make some."

She came back with the bottle, offering it for Sasuke to take it. He looked at her and then at the bottle.

"Taste it," he commanded.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me? It probably tastes like shit," Sora exclaimed.

"Do it," he said.

She gathered some courage. "No! _You_ can taste it if you think I'd so much as poison an innocent creature. I'm not as cruel as you."

She threw the bottle to the ground and stormed out, punching the wall on her way out. She actually made a hole in it. She was surprised at her own strength. And Sasuke was too, which is why he didn't go after her.

She packed her belongings that night and quietly left; the moon was at its highest. She ran through trees and branches; jumped over logs and evaded vines. It felt so good to run and to feel the wind sweeping through her hair. She wanted to keep running to her sister's house but she stopped. And she began to cry. She knelt down. It was useless. No matter what she did, she would never be free. He would somehow find her.

She gathered chakra in her hands, feeling the power surge through her fingers. She had made up her mind. She wasn't going to be able to avenge Itachi. She wasn't going to be a good mother. She wasn't a good sister. And she certainly wasn't a good wife. She shut her eyes and moved her hands to her heart. She felt some hands grab her wrists.

He said, "Don't..."

As she was opening her eyes, he kissed her. Her heart was racing so fast. She released the chakra and moved her hands toward his face; she held him, his hands still clutching her wrists. When the passionate kiss was over, a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. But please don't make me."

"No, I'm sorry."

He pulled her into him. He began to kiss her neck and she slightly moaned, closing her eyes. She couldn't hold back the emotions. To think she was going to kill herself. His shoulder was damp from the tears. He kissed her cheeks and then her lips; she tasted the salty essence. She looked at him, his eyes glistening. Did his eyes give away his feelings?

"Sasuke—"

"I know," he said.

Her hand brushed his wet cheek and wiped it all away. "Crying over me... How stupid can you be?" she laughed.

"Suzume wants her mother back."

"Let's go home, then," she said, getting up and making Sasuke wrap his arm around her shoulder.

As they walked, she looked at the dark sky, watching the bright stars. There was a pattern in the shape of a smiling face. One star twinkled above the rest as if giving her a wink. A bird chirped in the distance. That was it. That's what she had been missing. Her parents were finally proud...


End file.
